Nobody
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Based off of Shel Silverstein's poem Nobody. Poem included so no one is left out. Jack's POV. Hope you all enjoy


**Nobody loves me,**

**Nobody cares,**

**Nobody picks me peaches and** **pears**

"Wonder what they taste like," Jack muttered to himself looking at a can of canned peaches. They were warm in color and reminded Jack of the sun he rarely saw. They were fruit from a warmer climate than he was used to so canned was the only way he saw these supposedly sweet fruits.

H wondered if they tasted anything like the pears he found in a trash bin just a week ago. Like peaches he didn't see many pears unless they were canned. He had more luck finding apples. It was amazing how many apples were ignored because of a blemish. The true joys of a wasteful society.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to try a peach. Though, to get one, he'd have to have a friend with an actual "physical" body. The wind couldn't bring Jack anything more than its company. Jack loved the wind for that**.**

**Nobody offers me candy and Cokes**

Humans were in a state of constant change. Something Jack noticed but didn't really care about to much. Though life had changed children remained the same. Jack didn't know why he was so curious about children, nor why he had this almost burning desire to see them laughing and smiling.

So naturally he became curious when he saw children drinking what looked like a rather bubbly drink. He tilted his head to the side as one child let out a large burp making the other kids laugh. Then each kid gave their own burps from big to small, and from simple to sentence worthy.

"Check this out!"

Jack watched as one boy pulled out a type of candy Jack had not seen before (not that he really paid attention to something he could never see being wasted but he did know some of them). It looked like a white tablet. The wrapper simply read Mentos.

Instead of eating the candy he popped it in his drink and screwed the cap back on. The kids all stepped back further peaking Jack's interest. The boy ran just as the bottle's cap went flying into the air. The drink becoming a cold volcano. Jack laughed with the kids at the site. Jack's remained slightly hollow knowing he could never do something like this with anybody.

**Nobody listens and laughs at my jokes**

"So... Sorry about the dusting," Jack began once the Easter Bunny arrived. Jack had heard he was a tightwad and very protective of his holiday as most spirits were, but he also liked kids so he was hoping that a little snow from a kid spirit wouldn't be too bad. Unfortunately... it was more than a light dusting.

"Dusting? You call this a dusting!? You ruined Easter!" he growled. Jack held his ground, seeing meaner, nastier, crueler and scarier people in his years alive.

"Calm down. It was only a joke," he said referring to the dusting comment. Next thing Jack knew, a boomerang zipped passed his ear.

"Get out of here. And don't you come back," he threatened. Jack blinked owlishly silently telling himself he was never going to Pocatello Idaho again. If rumors about the Easter Bunny were true, well... He wasn't suicidal.

**Nobody helps when I get in a fight**

"So _Frost _have you learned your lesson?" a summer sprite sneered. Jack gave a weak smile.

"I've learned that gingers do have a short temper," he croaked. The red haired sprites hissed and resumed hitting the ambushed winter spirit.

**Nobody does all my homework at night**

"Come on wind we have one night to lay out a fresh layer of snow all over Canada, Alaska, Russia and Scandanavia. Better get started before Sandman finds me up again."

**Nobody misses me,**

**Nobody cries,**

**Nobody thinks I'm a wonderful guy.**

**So if you ask me who's my best friend, in a whiz,**

**I'll stand up and tell you that Nobody is.**

**But yesterday night I got quite a scare,**

"Jack!" a pained voice cried out. Jack gasped but couldn't breath. Drowning it what should have been icy water it felt oddly warm...

"Sweet tooth?"

Jack gasped as he fell out of the death trap entanglements used to sleep called sheets, landing on the floor. Jack opened his eyes to see Tooth's feathered face and wide concerned violet eyes.

"Are you okay?"

**I woke up and Nobody just wasn't there**

Jack looked away from Tooth and quickly left the room. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone to see him cry or ask why he was. He couldn't bare telling them about Pippa.

But everywhere he looked, there was a yeti or elf running around.

**I called out and reached for Nobody's hand,**

**In the darkness where Nobody usually stands.**

**Then I poked through the house, in each cranny and nook,**

**But I found someone in each place that I looked.**

Jack began to feel tired as morning hit the pole, hours of running rather than flying made him want to do nothing more than sleep. But he wanted to be able to sleep without the worry of the guardians being near.

**I searched till I'm tired, and now with the dawn,**

**There's no doubt about it-**

" Frost? What're yah doin' outta bed?"

Jack looked around the room where he stopped to breath from his search for solitude. He was in North's office which had a mildly ticked Bunny, a frantic Tooth, a concerned Sandy and a confused North.

" **Nobody's gone," **Jack said softly.**  
**

"Gone? Vhy vould ve be gone?"

Jack blinked in confusion. Nobody was gone. He now had somebody ( somebodies). He gave a weak smile.

" I don't know North. I don't know."

**So... Yeah. Poem by Shel Silverstien. I love this poem and think that it somewhat works with Jack. Hope you enjoyed, I hope you review, and to anyone who wants to do something similar to what I have done, DO IT! I would love to see what others come up with.**

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, this is all on a device without spellcheck.**


End file.
